Du bist echt mein Typ
by UsagiLovesDuochan
Summary: Trunks und SonGoten sind ein Liebespaar, doch keiner weiß von ihrer Beziehung, weil Trunks die Reaktion seines Vaters fürchtet. Auf dem Turnier, zu dem er und Goten genötigt wurden teilzunehmen, muss er sich jedoch seinem Vater stellen. Vegetas Reaktion?


Titel: Du bist echt mein Typ  
Teil: 1/1  
Serie: Dragonball/Z  
Autor: Usagi-chan SPOILER (für Dragonball/Z)  
Genre: Humor (zumindest ein kläglicher Versuch davon), light romance  
Pairings: Trunks x Son-Goten  
Feedback: Gern auch kritisches Feedback aber ich freu mich auch über alles andere

Inhalt: Eine verrückte Idee inspiriert von der Szene des 42 Mangas wo Trunks von Homo angemacht wird, sowie der Szene in Band 37 wo Vejita Son-Gotens Verhalten im Kampf gegen Trunks sofort als persönliche Beleidigung gegen sich von Son-Goku übernimmt.

Trunks und Son-Goten sind bereits seit längerem ein Liebespaar, jedoch haben sie keinem von ihrer Beziehung erzählt, weil Trunks sich zu unsicher über die Reaktion seines Vaters ist. Auf dem Turnier, zu dem er und Goten genötigt wurden teilzunehmen, ereignet sich jedoch etwas, dass alles auffliegen lässt. Was wird Vejita wohl zu sagen haben?

Disclaimer: Nichts ist meines, alles gehört Akira Toriyama. Ich will keine Rechte verletzen, mache kein Geld damit und ich hoffe, der gute Mann verzeiht es mir, dass ich nun mal eine Schwäche für eine Beziehung zwischen den männlichen Saiyajin habe (sprich VejitaxKakarotto und TrunksxGoten).

"..." Gesprochenes  
'...' Gedanken

* * *

"Die Losziehung hat folgende Ergebnisse gebracht!" erklärte der Ringrichter, der, trotz des mittlerweile anzusehenden Alters, seinen Beruf zu sehr liebte, als das er ihn hätte aufgeben können. "Runde 1 Pan gegen Mo-Kekko, Runde 2 Son-Goku gegen Uub, Runde 3 Chicken gegen Kilano, Runde 4 Mr. Buu gegen Son-Goten, Runde 5 Trunks gegen Homo und Runde 6 Knock gegen Vejita. Bitte begeben Sie sich in den Ring, wenn ich Sie aufrufe. So lange können Sie zuschauen."

Ein paar Helfer waren inzwischen erschienen um die Tafel wegzuräumen, auf der die ausgelosten Kämpfe niedergeschrieben waren. Der Ringrichter selbst wandte sich von den wartenden Kämpfern ab, um seinen üblichen Platz im Ring einzunehmen.

"Bis gleich!" rief er den 12 Wartenden noch hinterher und schon war er hinter den Mauern verschwunden, die die Sicht zum Ringfeld verdeckten. Kaum war er weg, schon begann die Unruhe unter den Kämpfern.

"Wie fies!" maulte der 16-jährige Son-Goten und sah seinen Vater mit einer Mischung aus Panik und Schmollen an. "Gleich in der ersten Runde gegen Buu!"

Son-Goku konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Das ist doch nur ein Problem weil du immer dein Training schwänzt", wies er seinen jüngsten Sohn zurecht. Trunks, der neben Son-Goten stand und sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte, gab dem Vater seines Freundes im Stillen Recht. Dabei ignorierte er wohl wissend die Tatsache, dass er selber es mit dem Training ebenso ungenau nahm wie sein bester Freund. Das hatte auch alles seinen guten Grund und er war nur froh dass sein Vater in der Regel ein Mann von wenig Worten war. Trunks war sich ziemlich sicher dass sein Vater während seiner Trainingstreffs mit Son-Goku kein Wort darüber verlor ob und wann er wieder mal sein Training ausfallen ließ. Denn hätte Vejita das jemals mit einem Wort erwähnt, wäre die Gefahr groß gewesen, dass Son-Goku ihm erzählt hätte wann Son-Goten üblicherweise beim Training fehlte und auch wenn er wusste das Gotens Vater nicht der Hellste war, sein eigener Vater hatte einen scharfen Verstand. Ihm wäre sofort aufgefallen das Son-Gotens Fehlzeiten sich mit denen von Trunks überschnitten und - Trunks schauderte - er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken was passieren würde wenn sein Vater am Ende sogar eins und eins zusammenzählte.

Sein Vater, seine Mutter, Son-Gotens Vater, Bruder, Mutter, ihrer Verwandtschaft und die Freunde, für sie alle waren er und Son-Goten schlicht und ergreifend die besten Freunde und das seit 16 Jahren. Seine Mutter hatte ihm mal erzählt, dass er nach Son-Gotens Geburt, die zufällig ausgerechnet bei einem Besuch der Briefs eingesetzt hatte, so fasziniert und angetan von dem plötzlich aufgetauchten Baby gewesen sei, das er sich an Goten geklammert und geweigert hatte wieder loszulassen. Bulma und Vejita mussten bei den Sons übernachten, weil Trunks zu schreien anfing, sobald auch nur jemand wagte ihm und Son-Goten zu nahe zu kommen. Das einzige was er duldete war wenn Chichi ihren kleinen Sohn fütterte.

Hielt sie Son-Goten jedoch zu lange von ihm fern, war das Geschreie riesengroß. Für Trunks war die Geschichte alles in allem recht peinlich, denn insgeheim war er stolz auf die Tatsache, dass er ein sehr Pflegeleichtes Baby gewesen war, das nur in den extremsten Fällen schrie und weinte. Vermutlich war es der Einfluss seines Vaters. Trunks kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen das Vejita im Innern sehr stolz darauf war, dass Trunks schon als Baby so viel Disziplin besaß. Und dass sein Vater stolz auf ihn war machte auch ihn stolz.

Ironischerweise war es damals auch sein ungeduldiger, einzelgängerischer Vater gewesen, der den Vorschlag machte bei den Sons zu übernachten. Vejita hatte den Anwesenden erklärt dass die Kinder so was wie in Bündnis eingingen, ein Ereignis das auf den Instinkten von Saiyajin zu beruhen schien. Und es war der stolze Saiyajinprinz gewesen, der schon damals die tiefe Freundschaft zwischen seinem Sohn und dem kleinen Son-Goten vorausgesagt hatte.

Manchmal fragte sich Trunks ob sein Vater eine leichte Ahnung hatte, wie tief die Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Son-Goten war. 13 Jahre lang waren sie die besten Freunde gewesen, durch dick und dünn. Seit gut drei Jahren jedoch waren sie weit mehr als das. Son-Goten und Trunks waren ein festes Liebespaar. Und niemand außer ihnen wusste davon. Am Anfang war es einfach aufregend für sie beide ein Geheimnis von solchem Ausmaß zu haben. Son-Goten im Alter von 13 Jahren und er selbst mit 14 Jahren waren noch immer recht jung und verspielt. Und gerade Trunks, der seiner frechen Art bis zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht entwachsen war, hatte seinen frisch gebackenen Freund davon überzeugen können, ihre neue Beziehung für sich zu behalten.

Nun aber waren sie beide zu alt für solche Versteckspiele. Ihre Kindheit hatten sie hinter sich gelassen und obwohl noch im besten Teenageralter war ihnen beiden klar geworden, dass sie langsam junge Männer wurden. Und obwohl Son-Goten von ihnen beiden der Jüngere war, hatte er zuerst Trunks gestanden, dass er es gerne seiner Familie sagen wollte. Das war vor einem halben Jahr gewesen. Doch bis heute wusste keiner ihrer Familien von ihrer Beziehung. Nachdem Trunks es zunächst immer wieder geschafft hatte den Wunsch Son-Gotens vor sich her zu schieben und die Familiengespräche mit neuen Ausreden hinauszuzögern, hatte sein Freund irgendwann doch die Geduld verloren und Trunks zur Rede gestellt. Nun war dem Halbsaiyajin keine andere Wahl geblieben als Son-Goten zu gestehen, das er sich vor der Reaktion fürchtete, die ihr Coming Out auslösen würde.

Um Son-Gotens Familie machte sich Trunks hierbei wenig Sorgen. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran das Son-Goku ihre Beziehung akzeptieren würde und nötigenfalls in der Lage war seine Frau zu beruhigen, sollte diese sich dagegenstellen. Son-Gohan, Gotens jüngerer Bruder, kam, was Akzeptanz und Toleranz anging, sehr nach seinem Vater und sollte von daher auch kein Problem darstellen. Nein, Trunks größte und eigentlich einzige Sorge war sein eigener Vater, Vejita. Trunks rühmte sich seinen Vater gut zu kennen. Vejita war ein verschlossener Mann, stolz, launisch, ungeduldig und eigenbrötlerisch. Er, sein Sohn, jedoch verstand es die meisten, selbst die kleinsten Zeichen zu lesen, sei es durch den Tonfall oder der Körpersprache. Er kannte die Gewohnheiten seines Vaters und wusste eigentlich fast immer wie dieser in welcher Situation reagieren würde. Nur in einem Punkt hatte er keine Ahnung was sein Vater dachte und das war das Thema Beziehung.

Sein Vater war kein Mensch und obwohl er inzwischen lange auf der Erde gelebt hatte, hielt Vejita meist seinen Abstand zu den Bräuchen und Ansichten der Menschen. Trunks hatte keine Idee wie auf Vejita-sei über Beziehungen gedacht wurde. Durch seine Mutter oder deren Freunde hatte er schon oft von Freezer gehört und wusste dass sein Vater den größten Teil seiner Kindheit in dessen Dienst verbracht hatte. Aber Vejita selbst hatte niemals ein Wort über die Zeit verloren. Für Trunks verständlich, denn wenn er eines aus den Erzählungen der Freunde seiner Eltern entnehmen konnte dann das der Prinz der Saiyajin seinen Aufenthalt bei Freezer gehasst hatte.

Doch dieses Wissen brachte ihn nicht weiter. Trunks war jemand, dessen Handlungen stets auf Wissen basierten. Darin ähnelte er seiner Mutter, die ebenfalls ein Kopfmensch war. Dem Halbsaiyajin bedeutete sein Vater viel. Vejita war vielleicht nicht der perfekte, liebevolle Vater, aber Trunks war sich immer im klaren das sein Vater ihn liebte, auch ohne dass dieser es aussprach. Was der Prinz der Saiyajin nicht in Worte fasste, das teilte er umso deutlicher durch seine Handlungen mit. Nicht jeder Vater würde sein Leben opfern um sein Kind zu beschützen. Außerdem war Trunks eine der wenigen Personen, die Vejita über einen längeren Zeitraum in seiner Nähe duldete. Noch ein stummes Zeichen das er ihm wichtig war, genau wie die Tatsache das Vejita, wenn Trunks in seinen Augen etwas besonders gut gemacht hatte, mit ihm zu den Orten ging, die Trunks so liebte und das obwohl der Prinz selbst meistens lieber einen Bogen um Plätze wie Vergnügungsparks, Zirkusshows oder Massenaufläufe jeglicher Art machte.

Vejita war stolz auf seinen Sohn, selbst wenn dieser in der letzten Zeit nicht mehr die Begeisterung und den Eifer für den Kampfsport zeigte, den er und Son-Goten als Kinder besaßen. Und Trunks wollte dieses Ansehen bei seinem Vater ungern verlieren.

All das hatte er Son-Goten damals schweren Herzen erklärt. Und Son-Goten, der, Dende sei Dank, wenn es darauf ankam eine weit größere Geduld besaß als Trunks, hatte ihm gesagt er solle ihm Bescheid sagen, wenn er sich für ihr Coming Out bereit fühle und dann würden sie die Sache gemeinsam durchstehen.

Apropos durchstehen. Auch jetzt hatten sie etwas durchzustehen und zwar ein Turnier. Und für dieses Mal konnten sie sich lediglich damit trösten beide teilnehmen zu müssen. Was ihre Gegner anging war jedoch jeder auf sich allein gestellt. Son-Goten hatte Pech. Untrainiert wie er war, würde er gegen Buu wohl keine Chance haben, genau wie dessen Vater prophezeit hatte. Sein heimlicher Freund war jedoch nicht der einzige, der mit der Auslosung nicht glücklich war. Ein riesiger Muskelprotz, Mo-Kekko, wenn er sich richtig entsann, beschimpfte gerade die Tatsache dass er gegen Pan antreten sollte.

"Das ist doch zum heulen!" wetterte er. "Ich gegen ein kleines Mädchen? Das ist doch die totale Verarschung!"

Nicht im geringsten beeindruckt von der Größe und Statur des Mannes, streckte ihm Pan mit giftigem Blick die Zunge raus. Mo-Kekko reagierte beleidigt.

"Tst, geh nach Hause und lass dir von Mama die Brust geben", warf er ihr herablassend entgegen. Seine ganze Haltung sagte dass er seine Gegnerin für unter seiner Würde hielt.

'Wenn du wüsstest', dachte Trunks. 'Du hast schon Recht, die Auslosung ist ungerecht, aber nicht für Pan, sondern für dich.'

Tja, da gab es also schon zwei Personen, die mit ihren Gegner nicht zufrieden waren. Wenigsten schien sein eigener Gegner kein Problem zu sein. Er würde weder schwer zu schlagen sein noch schien dieser was gegen ihn einzuwenden zu haben. Der Typ sah etwas seltsam aus mit seiner komischen Militärmütze, der Lederhose und den dazugehörigen Handschuhen. Er war groß und muskulös mit freiem Oberkörper, hatte einen Schnurrbart und zu Trunks Entsetzen extrem dick geschminkte Augen. Alles in allem wirkte er wie ein tuntiger Muskelprotz. Besser konnte der junge Halbsaiyajin ihn nicht bezeichnen. Und als der Typ sich ihm dann plötzlich von der Seite näherte, die Hände begeistert an sein breites Gesicht gepresst, mit klimpernden Augen und dem deutlichen Rotschimmer der Wangen, da bereute Trunks bereits jemals gedacht zu haben sein Gegner wäre simpel.

"Du bist mein Typ!" säuselte er dem Halbsaiyajin zu, der entsetz und keinesfalls glücklich einen Satz von ihm weg sprang. "Jaha, ich werde dich verwöhnen!"

Und wieder hatte sich der Typ, der sich Homo nannte, wie Trunks Gedächtnis ihm trotz augenblicklichen Schocks, fast schon schadenfroh in Erinnerung rief, ihm gefährlich genähert. Das jedoch war zuviel für Son-Goten, der die Anmache mit offenem Mund beobachtet hatte. Zunächst war er zu starr sich zu bewegen, doch als bei seinem Gehirn die Worte 'mein Typ' und 'dich verwöhnen' ankamen, entflammte eine Wut aus Eifersucht und Beschützerinstinkt. Vergessen war die Tatsache, dass sein Vater und der Vater von Trunks sich keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt befanden und eigentlich nichts von seiner Beziehung zu Trunks wussten.

Ohne nachzudenken stürmte Son-Goten auf seinen Freund und seinen ungebetenen Verehrer zu und stieß diesen mit einem Fingerschnippen zur Seite. Wütend packte er Trunks bei der Hüfte und presste ihn besitzergreifend an sich.

"Du wirst ihm nicht zu nahe kommen!" fauchte er bedrohlich. "Wenn hier jemand Trunks verwöhnt bin ich es und sonst niemand!" Und damit verschwanden seine Hände in den Haaren seines Freundes, pressten dessen Kopf in einer schnellen Bewegung zu sich und er küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, die er eigentlich nie außerhalb des Schlafzimmers aufbrachte. Während des ganzen Kusses ruhten seine Augen auf dem versteinert am Boden sitzenden Homo und blitzten ihn herausfordernd an.

Trunks selber hatte Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Son-Gotens Aktion war so schnell gewesen, dass sein Gehirn keine Zeit hatte mitzuhalten. Ganz automatisch erwiderte er den stürmischen Kuss, rieb seine Zunge mit einer spielerischen Mischung aus Zuneigung und dem Wunsch für Dominanz gegen die seines Partners. Aber durch Son-Gotens ungewöhnlichen Anfall von Eifersucht konnte sich dieser dieses Mal gegen Trunks durchsetzen und das Spiel ihrer Zungen wechselte von dem Punkt an dem sich Lippen und Zungen getroffen hatten, hinein in Trunks Mundhöhle in der er ausgiebig von Son-Goten mit zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten gegen sämtliche seiner empfindlichen Stellen überschüttet wurde.

Als sein Freund es endlich schaffte sich von ihrem Kuss zu lösen, hatte der ältere Halbsaiyajin weiche Knie und sein Atem ging schwer. Beide Jungen starrten sich für einen Augenblick tief in die Augen. Und dann wurde Trunks wieder bewusst wo sie waren.

'Shit!'

Seine Wangen wechselten so schnell, von kräftig gerötet zu leichenblass, dass er fast nicht glauben konnte überhaupt in den letzten Minuten etwas anderes als kreidebleich gewesen zu sein. Als Son-Goten die Blässe seines Freundes bemerkte, schaltete auch sein Kopf endlich wieder ein und die Zeugen seiner Tat brannten sich förmlich in sein Bewusstsein.

"Uhoh...", murmelte er leise und vergrub für einen kurzen Moment seinen Kopf in Trunks Schulter.

"Sorry, Trunks. Ich glaub da sind gerade die Pferde mit mir durchgegangen."

Der Angesprochene war zu sprachlos um etwas zu erwidern. Um ihn herum standen Kämpfer, die sie beide mit offenen Mündern anstarrten. Genau vor ihm in seinem Blickfeld war Son-Goku. Ein zaghaftes, immer wieder verschwindendes und zurückkehrendes Lächeln versuchte sich auf seinen Lippen auszubreiten, während seine Augen weit aufgerissen waren. Es schien gerade so als wollte der Vollblutsaiyajin ihnen aufmunternd zulächeln, aber sein Kopf hatte noch nicht so ganz registriert, was sich da gerade zwischen seinem jüngsten Sohn und dem Sohn seines hartnäckigsten Rivalen abgespielt hatte.

Ein Stück weiter weg hatte der langhaarige Knock nicht einmal die Gelegenheit das soeben Geschehene wirklich zu verarbeiten. Nachdem er sich zunächst nicht um seine Umgebung gekümmert und seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit darauf verwendet hatte seinen Gegner zu beleidigen, musste er nun auf schmerzhafte Weise erfahren dass er mit Vejita an die falsche Person geraten war. Der Prinz der Saiyajin hatte seine spöttischen Bemerkungen zunächst ignoriert und aus den Augenwinkeln das Schauspiel zwischen seinem Sohn, dessen Gegner und Son-Goten beobachtet. Als Trunks nun unruhig und verunsichert zu ihm herüberblickte hob er lediglich eine Augenbraue. Dann erhob er seelenruhig mit versteinerter Miene seinen Arm um dem hinter ihm stehenden Knock, ohne sich umzudrehen, einen Schlag zu versetzte, der diesen bis ans Ende des Geländes gegen die Ummauerung fliegen ließ. Den lässig eingesetzten Kräften des Saiyajinprinzen nicht gewachsen prallte der Mann von der Mauer zu Boden, wo er ohnmächtig liegen blick.

"Der will nicht mehr!" erklärte Vejita mit seiner typisch verschlossenen Miene. Eine geschockte Stille erhob sich unter den übrig gebliebenen Kämpfern. Der Prinz der Saiyajin starrte grimmig in die Runde. Alle aufgerissenen Augenpaare schienen ungläubig auf ihn gerichtet zu sein.

"Was?!" blaffte er. Son-Goku rieb sich verlegen den Hinterkopf, seine übliche Art seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

"Nicht das es mich stören würde, dass du nicht sauer zu sein scheinst das ausgerechnet mein Sohn eine Beziehung mit deinem Sohn hat, Vejita, aber..." Er stoppte als ihn die Rufe von Trunks und Goten unterbrachen.

"Was soll das heißen 'ausgerechnet mein Sohn', Goku-san? Ist das deine einzige Sorge?"

"Papa, es stört dich nicht das ich mit Trunks zusammen bin?"

Son-Goku wandte sich direkt an die beiden jungen Männer und lächelte breit.

"Natürlich stört es mich nicht, sollte es das? Solange ihr glücklich miteinander seid ist doch alles in Ordnung."

Son-Goten atmete sofort erleichtert und glücklich aus, während Trunks vor sich hinmurmelte.

"Hoffentlich sieht seine Frau das genauso."

"Oh man und ich dachte schon du hast doch was einzuwenden", gestand der jüngste Son seinem verwirrt aussehenden Vater. "Für einen Augenblick schienst du so verdächtig schweigsam und unentschlossen wie du reagieren sollst."

"Oh, das", Son-Goku lachte. "Ich war nur überrascht, das ist alles. Das kam jetzt ein bisschen plötzlich, nicht so wie bei deinem Bruder und Videl, wo schon lange abzusehen war, das sie mal heiraten werden."

"Oh, ich erinnere mich", Son-Goten konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Angestachelt von Trunks hatten sie als Kinder seinen großen Bruder recht häufig über seine Beziehung zu Videl aufgezogen. Son-Goku lächelte die beiden Teenager noch einmal an und drehte sich wieder zu Vejita, der mit verschränkten Armen dastand und ungeduldig mit dem Fuß wippte.

"Ähm, was ich sagen wollte", versuchte er drucksend den Faden wieder zu finden, wohl wissend wie ungeduldig der Ältere sein konnte. "Willst du nicht irgendwie auf die Sache reagieren? Irgendwas sagen?"

Vejita hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue eine wortlose Geste, die sogar der jüngere Vollblutsaiyajin verstand. Was sollte der Prinz der Saiyajin nach Son-Gokus Ansicht sagen?

"Na ja, immerhin ist es Trunks, der hier mit jemanden zusammen ist. Würde er sich nicht freuen wenn ihm sein Vater gratuliert? Hast du gar nichts was dir zu der Sache einfällt?"

Plötzlich glätteten sich die bedrohlichen Falten auf Vejitas Stirn und statt des finsteren Blicks breitete sich ein extrem breites, hinterhältiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

'Uhoh', dachte Trunks noch. Er kannte dieses Grinsen. Er hatte zwar bereits die Gewissheit dass sich sein Vater tatsächlich nicht an ihrer Beziehung störte, aber der Ausdruck sagte eindeutig das Vejita etwas in petto hatte. Fragte sich nur an wen es sich richten würde. Im Augenblick war das Grinsen eindeutig an Son-Goku gerichtet.

"Was soll ich dazu sagen?" dehnte Vejita die Frage in gespielt nachdenklichem Tonfall und seine Miene wurde ernst. "Ich habe zu der ganzen Sache nur eines zu sagen."

Er warf einen durchdringenden und warnenden Blick zu Trunks, bevor seine Augen sich mit stählender Härte in die Son-Gokus bohrten. Wieder verzogen sich die Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen. Amüsiert und drohend zugleich.

"Kakarotto, wehe dein Sohn ist beim Sex 'oben'!"

Owari


End file.
